


The end is the beginning

by raintofall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, idk que es esto, jackson+danny friendship, lo que si es jackson/lydia, no iba a meter derek/stiles y no lo he hecho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/pseuds/raintofall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuai queria un fic en el que Jackson fuese a casa de Danny para hablar de que no está muerto y Danny le pegase. So, there you go. I regret nothing y está sin betear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end is the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/gifts).



> Sin beteo. Espero que te guste, Tuai, porque es para ti y ha salido rápido y a lo mejor es un poco tontufo pero me da igual.

Lo primero que hace, después de dormir durante más de trece horas y hablar con sus padres, es ir a casa de Danny. Las noticias de su muerte han impactado a toda la comunidad y, su padre junto con el sheriff, se está encargando de que los medios y todo el mundo, en general, se entere de que no. Jackson no está muerto. Está vivo y es un hombre lobo. Por fin. Aunque tiene mucha mierda encima por la que luchar, todas esas muertes que hay sobre sus hombros aunque Lydia y Scott, e incluso Isaac, le aseguren que no ha sido su culpa, que solo era una marioneta en manos equivocadas.

 

Derek le cuenta la verdad. Se convirtió en Kanima porque tenía asuntos pendientes. Como los fantasmas. Solo que en vez de volverse transparentes y asustar a la gente, él se convirtió en una especie de lagarto gigantesco que echaba veneno por dónde iba, paralizando a Stiles, Derek, Erica, y, en general, a casi todo el mundo, menos a Lydia. Porque ella es inmune a todo, aparentemente. Y ahora que sabe que lo sobrenatural existe, no se aleja de su lado en ningún momento y ha formado un equipo bastante peculiar con Stilinski, que sigue suspirando por ella, aunque Lydia no le haga ni caso.

 

Tarda casi una semana en hacerlo, pero se presenta en casa de Danny con un discurso preparado sobre cómo le estaba afectando todo, el instituto, el ser capitán de natación y co-capitán de Lacrosse, sus padres. Pero en cuanto abre la puerta y va a decir algo, recibe un derechazo que tiene que fingir que duele, porque, duh, es un hombre lobo y Danny no puede saber nada. Demasiadas personas involucradas ya.

 

-Eres el peor mejor amigo del mundo-es lo que le dice Danny mientras le pone hielo en la mejilla, sentados en la cocina.-No me dejaron ver tu cuerpo, Lydia estaba desesperada y lo único que fui capaz de hacer es cerrarte los ojos y salir de ahí porque acababa de perder a mi mejor amigo.

 

-Lo siento.

 

-¿Qué lo sientes?-repite asombrado.-Yo siento muchas cosas, Jackson, pero una de ellas no es haberte pegado por hacerme creer que estabas muerto.

 

-Era lo mejor.

 

-Y una mierda.

 

-Lo hice para protegerte, ¿crees que te habría puesto en peligro?

 

-No vi la grabación, no sé a qué te refieres.

 

Jackson suspira, un poco aliviado. Aunque sabe que su mejor amigo sospecha algo. No es que Scott y Stiles sean demasiado discretos hablando en el instituto, la verdad, y puede que con Lydia colara que formaban parte de un juego online de rol, pero con Danny no. Tarde o temprano lo va a saber.

-¿Tiene que ver esto con todo el asunto de la biblioteca destrozada y tú advirtiéndome de no acercarme a ti en el campo?

 

-Algo así, si.-Danny asiente y sacude la cabeza.-No te puedo contar la verdad.

 

-Eres mi mejor amigo, confía en mí.

 

-Danny…

 

-Mira, no sé qué está pasando en esta ciudad, pero algo raro ocurre y el cupo de desapariciones y muertes se ha llenado lo suficiente para tres años. Sabes que escucho la radio de la policía y soy bueno con los ordenadores, pero si no me echas un cable no puedo estar ahí cuando me necesites y, Jackson, aunque lo quieras negar, me necesitarás.-Coge aire.-Porque somos amigos desde parvulario y cenábamos gominolas sin que nuestras madres se dieran cuenta. ¡Te pegué la varicela, por Dios!

 

Jackson tiene que reírse porque es verdad. Recuerda aquél verano infernal en el que tuvo que quedarse en casa sin salir porque Danny le había pegado la varicela, pero en vez de quedarse en casa, su mejor amigo le acompañó en su sufrimiento durante toda la semana, intentando, sin éxito que no se rascara. No necesita muchas excusas más para que pueda contarle a Danny la verdad y, joder, McCall tiene a Stilinski a su lado desde el principio. Él también necesita ese apoyo moral que Stiles, aparentemente, aporta a su mejor amigo.

 

-Jackson, dime la verdad. Te juro que no se lo voy a contar a nadie.

 

-Ya lo sé.

 

-¿Entonces?

 

-Puede que a Derek no le haga mucha gracia, pero a la mierda.

 

-¿Derek Hale?

 

-Danny, ¿qué sabes sobre los hombres lobo?

 

**Fin**


End file.
